


Better in red

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin looks better in red. And in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in red

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://users.livejournal.com/_afterism/198119.html) awesome art of Merlin in a dress by [](http://users.livejournal.com/_afterism/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_afterism/)**_afterism**.

Arthur had had a very long and tiring day. He marched into his room, unbuckled his belt before the door was even closed behind him, then threw it down on the table, sword and all.  


“Sire?” came a soft voice from the bedroom. “Is that you?”  


“Merlin?” he said, frowning. His manservant sounded very strange.  


“Could you come through here for a minute?”  


He hesitated for a moment – he had a horrible feeling that Merlin had done something stupid – then shrugged and walked across the room. He opened the door.  


And oh. _Oh_.  


Merlin was perched on the edge of the bed, clad in a red velvet dress he’d got from god knows where, looking awkward and seductive and so, _so_ beautiful.  


“Do you like it, my lord?” said Merlin, tugging the dress up. It was too loose in the front. He was barefoot, long hairy toes poking out underneath it, and that should have looked silly but it really, really didn't. Arthur’s throat had gone dry, and he was pretty sure that light-headed feeling was being caused by all the blood in his brain rushing to his cock.  


“Well?” said Merlin, looking anxious. He adjusted the dress again. “Do you like it?”  


Arthur finally, finally found his voice. “Y-yes,” he breathed. “Yes.” A smile spread across his face. “ _Yes_.”  


Merlin beamed, then composed himself, did his best to look seductive again. “Come play, my lord?” he said.  


“Oh, _yes_ ,” said Arthur, kicking off his boots.  


Then he had Merlin pinned against the bed, working his way steadily down Merlin’s exposed neck (the dress was low-cut, showing off all of his long, pale neck and a good bit of collarbone as well), finding all the places that made him moan and squirm about, because the velvet of the dress was so soft against his skin.  


Then when he got bored of that, he dragged the billowing skirt up around Merlin’s waist, reached in between his legs, and, and –  


*

“Arthur?” said Merlin. “Arthur? Hello?” He waved at him frantically from the other side of the room. "You awake?"  


“What is it?” said Arthur, glaring at him, clad in his usual jacket and neck scarf. Not nearly so interesting. He was wearing his blue shirt today. He looked better in red. It was Arthur’s colour, after all.  


“I was just asking if there was anything else you needed me to do,” said Merlin. “Or if I can go home.” He jerked a thumb at the door.  


“Oh,” said Arthur. “Yes. You can go.” Go away and leave him alone with his… thoughts. “Just don’t go stealing any more of Morgana’s dresses on the way, alright?”  


Merlin smiled weakly. “I think I can manage, sire,” he said. “Good-night!”  


“Good-night, Merlin,” said Arthur.  


Now, where was he?  


*  


– And slide his fingers up inside Merlin, preparing him, making him ready for his cock, ready to be filled up, for Arthur to claim him as his own –  


*

“Arthur?” said Merlin, sticking his head around the door.  


“What _now?_ ” said Arthur.  


“I was just going to remind you that you need to be up early tomorrow,” said Merlin.  


Arthur sighed, rubbed an exasperated hand over his face. “I _know_ ,” he groaned. “Now will you _please_ leave me alone?”  


“Alright, alright,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes. The door shut softly behind him.  


Arthur sighed. Reality just didn’t match up sometimes.


End file.
